Biography of Henna Mizuki
by BrokenTrans
Summary: This is the story behind my OC character Henna. It talked about how she grew up and how it was living in her clan compound. By: Trans


**This is Henna Mizuki's background story.**

* * *

Chuu looked at his four week old granddaughter and held her close to him. Getting word that his son had died was the hardest news he had ever heard but when he heard that his son, Masao and his wife had a daughter his heart skipped a beat. Having never really been there for his son he wanted to do something right. He decided to take his granddaughter Henna in. Although it had been several years since he had raised a child he knew he would have to try for Henna's sake.

Time seemed to fly past as Henna's first birthday came. Chuu watched his granddaughter walk for the first time on her first birthday. He was so happy that he had raised her and had been there for her. Many of the other clan members looked at him and shook their heads. Most of the Mizuki clan members knew that Chuu and Masao never had a proper relationship and now Chuu had one with his granddaughter Henna.

Chuu watched many things as his granddaughter started to grow up. Henna was put in with several different wolf litters but she never seemed to bond. Everyone within the clan started to wonder if Henna was even of Mizuki blood.

The bonding process is fairly complicated. Normally the clan waits until the child can stand or sit on their own. They normally get put in with one or two pups and are left with them for about fifteen to thirty minutes, if they didn't bond then the pups are switched out. Pups will normally bond to their owner within ten minutes. The child is normally put into a room where a parent or parents can see the child and wolf but neither child or wolf can see them. Sometimes the alone time is interrupted because one of the pups doesn't accept the child and the child is considered in danger.

After several attempts at having Henna bond to a wolf Chuu started to lose hope. He kept trying ever time a new litter was old enough. By the time Henna turned three Chuu was convinced Henna wasn't going to bond to a wolf.

Chuu had Henna in the Mizuki clan yard when Neo, a black and rather mean wolf, came out of his normal area. Chuu started to freak out as three year old Henna walked towards the wolf that towered over her. Neo watched the toddler and felt a strange feeling. See Neo had never bonded to any of the Mizuki clan member but with Henna he saw something different. Neo laid down and look Henna in the eyes. Chuu started to walk towards them slowly and Neo growled at Chuu and snapped at him. Henna reached out and touched Neo on the nose and the wolf licked her hand. Their bond was formed. Chuu couldn't believe his eyes. No one had ever been able to get within five feet of Neo without the risk of being attack and yet his three year old granddaughter.

Several years past and Chuu watched Neo turn from the meanest wolf to the nicest. Henna was about to turn 5 when she began her training with Neo. Neo always told Henna "Don't ever let anyone tell you that you can't do it because you are a girl or because you are to free spirited."

Chuu loved watching Henna and Neo go around the village. Henna's bond with Neo was so strong that Chuu watched several members ask the five year old if they wanted to train their wolves. Henna always looked at them like they were nuts and would run off to snuggle or ride around on Neo. Henna always rode Neo to the training grounds to watch ninja's train. She seemed to have a fascination with just being alone or on her own with Neo. Chuu was never surprised if Henna and Neo weren't in the village or where not in the clan compound.

The Mizuki clan always seemed to make friends with several of the clan's within and outside of the village. One of the Mizuki ninja's named Kaishou went on a mission and made enemies with a rival clan. Two days after Henna's eighth birthday a rival clan whose name wasn't know attacked the Mizuki clan.

Henna and Neo were out in the court yard when several ninja's ran into the compound and started attacking. Henna climbed onto Neo's back as the wolf ran away from the ninja's. Several kunai's flew towards them. Neo dodged them with ease. One kunai made Neo trip as he tried to stop. Henna flew off his back. "HENNA" Neo called out as he ran towards Henna. A ninja ran at Henna with a katana out. A sharp pain shot through Henna as she felt her skin start to part at her stomach. Looking down she saw a katana embedded in her flesh. Neo saw the blood falling from the wound on Henna and attacked the ninja. When Neo was attack that ninja another came over and cut into Neo's fur. Neo looked at Henna as the light in his eyes faded. Henna managed to crawl over to Neo and wrapped her arms around the wolf.

Chuu found Henna after the attack close to death but clinging to the dead wolf. His heart fell as he picked her up. Chuu rushed Henna to the hospital to be told that she would probably not make it. Chuu stayed with Henna for close to a month. Henna had been unconscious and was put on oxygen. They kept telling Chuu to say his final goodbyes when Henna proved everyone wrong. After a whole month of being unconscious she opened her eyes and looked at her grandfather. "Papa where is Neo?" Henna asked her grandfather who simply shook his head.

"Henna dear, Neo died protecting you. When I found you, you were clinging to him and he was already gone." Chuu explained as Henna burst into tears. She screamed at her grandfather was had to be knocked out to calm her down. After having to spend close to another month in the hospital Henna was finally allowed to go home. She walked into the compound and moped around. Chuu started to get worried about Henna and began allowing her to see pup of the pack. But Henna had no interest in bonding to another wolf, she figured that if she bonded to another wolf then she would fail Neo.

One night while her grandfather was sleeping Henna ran out of the house and ran and ran. Finally she came to the gates of the village and she walked out. She walked into the forest at the stroke of midnight. She kept walking until she came to a clearing. She leaned against a tree and feel asleep.

Naomi a fairly large wild wolf could smell a human near her den. She walked into the clearing and saw a young girl. She could tell that this girl was someone she could trust and she walked over. Naomi snuggled up to Henna and slept next to her all night. When Henna woke in the morning she looking at Naomi, "Neo?" Henna questioned as Naomi woke up and looked at her. Henna could tell by the eyes that it wasn't her beloved wolf but she felt a since of respect for the wolf before her. Henna and Naomi both kept each other's company. Naomi would find food for Henna and Henna would cook it and share it with her. The two started to create a rather strong bond. Before she knew it Naomi was able to talk to Henna but only in Henna's head.

"I love you Naomi" Henna said to the wolf almost every day and soon she could hear.

_"__I love you too Henna dear"_ That was known to Henna as Naomi.

A year past as Henna turned nine and she started building her hut. She had been sleeping in the den with Naomi but figured that if she wasn't going to go back she needed a hut to live in. Henna build every day for close to another year and on her tenth birthday she had a finished hut. It wasn't very big but it would work for now. Henna and Naomi both living in the hut and enjoyed each other's company.

One day Henna was woke up and decided to go and see her grandfather. She and Naomi walked back to the Mizuki clan compound and the leader of the clan told her that she was disowned and was never to come back. "You are not a member of this clan and you will never amount to anything." He stated to Henna who looked to her grandfather. Chuu tried to fight to keep his granddaughter from being cast off but nothing would change the leaders mind. Henna left and was determined that she would never come back.

Two years after being disowned Henna was woke up one morning by knocking on her hut door. Getting up and opening the door she saw a few Mizuki clan ninja's and their wolves outside. "What are you doing here?" Henna asked ready to fight if needed.

"Kaishou, the new clan leader has summoned you back to the mizuki compound." The ninja stated. Henna stated at the ninja for a few minutes before agreeing to go back. Henna and the ninja's walked into the clan compound. Chuu walked out of his house and hugged his granddaughter.

"I am so happy to see you Henna" Chuu said as Kaishou walked over and talked to her. Henna and Kaishou didn't get along very well but Kaishou, the leader, call a clan meeting and praised Henna for bonding to a wild wolf. Henna then started to bond to a wolf pup named Amaya. Amaya was a free spirited young pup that seemed to fall in love with Henna.

After training with Kaishou for a year and a half, Henna ran off again a few months before her twelfth birthday. Henna decided to enter the academy and wanted to become a ninja. She studied very hard and managed to graduate with the students a year younger than her. She was placed on a team and by the age of 13 they entered into the chunin exams. Henna and her team always fought and never got along. Henna managed to pull her team threw the second stage of the exam because of ability to track and fight. They made it through the final stage and were all given the title of chunin. Henna and her team parted ways and Henna was put on a team with Emiko and Neji. Not knowing the two other chunin Henna figured the first day they would meet they would hate her. Little did Henna know that she would become great friends with both Emiko and Neji. Henna never figured that her chunin team would become the family she never had.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it X D**

~ Trans


End file.
